3 Bell Battle
by Yugioash
Summary: 1000 years passed since Zatch became king, and now a new battle has started. The son and daughter of Zatch and Tia and the son of Zeno and Leila are in the battle with their partners hoping that one will become king. Accepting OC Character teams.
1. Tatch and Kenji

**3 Bell Battle**

**Tatch and Kenji**

**Cover:** The mamodo world has changed to match the era the human world once was.

1000 years had passed, and Zatch remain as leader and peace was insured.

Zatch and Earth created laws that ensured peace in the mamodo world.

Zatch gave Zeno back his half of their father's power, and when not in school or doing king business Zeno trained Zatch so both can increased their power.

Zatch and Tia married eventually and had fraternal twin children, a boy name Tatch, and a girl name Zia.

Tatch had golden-blond hair that goes down to the bottom of his ears, circle-like brown eyes with pink specks, and 2 lines: 1 going down each eye to the bottom of his chin.

Zia had slightly dark pink hair that also goes down to the bottom of her ears, circle-like pink eyes with brown specks, and 2 lines: 1 going down each eye to the bottom of her chin.

Both were kind but determine like their parents.

Although Zia was older than Tatch, Zatch pass on Bao to Tatch without telling him.

Zatch and Tia both split their power into Tatch and Zia.

Zeno married Leila and had a son name Zaine.

Zaine had silver-white hair, circle-like light purple eyes with white specks, 4 lines: 2 going down each eye to the chin.

Zaine didn't posses Zeno's natural abilities but did had enhance speed and strength from his mother.

Zeno transfer all of his power into Zaine, and Leila also transfer her powers but only quarter.

The three grew up in the palace but Zatch allowed Tatch and Zia to attend the same school as he and Tia did along with Zaine.

…Now...

The battle for king started and every participants had the right to agree in entering this battle, including Tatch Zia and Zaine.

They were send to the human world and was separated.

…in Human World…

The Human world sky rocketed in technology over the thousand years.

The third world countries had improved with the help of other nations after the 5th World War to end nuclear testing and improving technology.

Space stations had advanced to last thousands of years and housed astronauts.

Colonies were made on both moon and mars after hundreds of years.

Agriculture has been moved from being able to keep outside to pre-stored in the buildings after cities had spread, but forest kept in worlds under protection for photosynthesis in some countries.

Japan was one of the nations that saved trees over the years.

Japan has sky rocketed in technology and agriculture over the years but kept forest near mountains and volcanoes of Japan.

...

6 year old Tatch Bell was in the human world in Mochinoki City Japan.

Mochinoki City has advanced in technology and the cities were huge.

The small buildings were kept near the forest that was kept as a national park that tourist were allowed to visit as long as they fallow the rules of the land.

He was wearing a red hoody, blue pants, blue shoes with red laces.

Tatch was looking for his partner again.

…

Outside the huge city of Mochinoki, in a large but simple house for a small family, a 14 year old boy with dark brown lightly spiky hair, and brown eyes woke up wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

The boy's name was Kenji and he was having the usual weekend.

Kenji took his shower and changed into a whitish-blue t-shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Kenji came down stairs from his 2 floor house.

"Dad, I'm awake," Kenji shouted, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kenji look around and saw no one there.

He found a message board had a note on it.

"Kenji, I got called in to work, I'll be home at 9 tonight, dad," Kenji read, "Of course, he's hardly home to begin with."

Kenji look at a picture of a woman with brown hair green eyes wearing a green dress.

"_Not since mom died,"_ Kenji thought.

Kenji look in the fridge to find hardly anything.

"Looks like I'm spending my Saturday shopping," Kenji said.

…

Tatch was at the park and decided this was his chance to look for his human partner.

Tatch took out his red-orange spellbook from his bag and started showing it around.

"Excuse me can you read my book?" Tatch asked.

"No way," the kid responded.

"Why would we read your dorky book?" another kid responded.

…

Kenji came to the park with a list.

"Get away looser," someone said.

"Please, I just need someone to read it," another said.

Kenji look to see some of the kids ganging up on Tatch as he was trying to show his book.

"Hey stop it!" Kenji shouted, "Leave the boy alone."

"Fine," one of them said, "Let's go!"

The kids left except for the boy with the book.

"Are you alright?" Kenji asked.

…

Tatch look up to see Kenji.

"What were they picking on you for?" Kenji asked.

"I was trying to see if someone can read my book," Tatch responded.

"Where's your family?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know," Tatch responded.

"Alright, I'll take you home," Kenji responded.

…

While Kenji took Tatch home a mamodo with blue hair wearing a white t-shirt and black pants around 8 years old arrived with a man in his 20s wearing a black shirt under grey jacket, grey jeans, and black shoes holding a dark blue spellbook.

"One of the twins, they're here," the kid said.

…

Kenji and Tatch reached Kenji's front yard.

"Well here we are," Kenji responded, "Sorry if we don't have much."

"It's okay," Tatch responded.

"My name is Kenji by the way," Kenji introduced himself.

"Tatch Bell," Tatch responded.

"Well Tatch, where are you from?" Kenji asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tatch responded.

"Okay, why were you trying to find someone who can read your book?" Kenji asked, "Do you know how to read?"

"I can't read this one," Tatch responded.

"Okay," Kenji responded.

Tatch sensed a mamodo coming toward them.

"Listen Tatch, I can't help you if you don't tell me anything," Kenji responded.

'Gikor' someone shouted.

"Get down!" Tatch shouted tackling Kenji.

Ice shards fired down and hit the ground.

The blue hair mamodo and his partner arrived.

"Well Tatch Bell, I never thought my first victim be you," the mamodo said.

Tatch look and saw the mamodo.

"Sora," Tatch responded.

"Who is that guy?" Kenji asked, "Tatch what's going on?"

"Haru again," Sora said snapping his fingers.

'Gikor' the partner shouted.

Ice shards fired from Sora's mouth.

Tatch pushed Kenji further away.

"Get out of here!" Tatch told Kenji.

"What?" Kenji responded.

"Just go!" Tatch shouted.

"No way, I'm staying," Kenji responded.

"How sweet," Haru said, "I'll take both of you down."

"_No other choice, I have to use it,"_ Kenji thought.

Kenji's brown eyes changed with rings in his eyes.

"Haru again!" Sora said.

'Gikor' Haru shouted.

Wind fired from Sora's mouth.

Kenji sensed something and pulled Tatch out of the way.

Ice shards fired from the ground up from where Tatch was standing.

"How did you see that coming?" Tatch asked.

"Long story," Kenji responded.

Kenji thought of another thing.

"Tatch can I see that book you were showing the other kids at the park?" Kenji asked.

"Uh, sure," Tatch responded taking out his book.

"Good bye Tatch, see you in the mamodo world," Haru said.

'Gikor' Haru shouted.

Gikor fired from Sora's mouth.

Kenji grabbed the red-orange spellbook as it started glowing.

Kenji opened the red-orange spellbook and found the page with the writing in red-orange.

"I hope I'm not wrong this time!" Kenji responded, "The first spell!

"What?" Tatch responded.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Tatch's eyes went blank and his mouth opened.

Golden-yellow lightning fired from Tatch's mouth.

It hit Gikor and destroyed it.

"Great, now he has a human partner," Sora responded.

"Tha-that was lightning," Kenji responded.

Tatch's eyes change back to normal.

"Huh? What just happened?" Tatch responded.

"What just happened? Lightning fired from your mouth after I read the book," Kenji responded.

"What? That means you're my human partner," Tatch responded.

"Just because you found your human partner doesn't mean you'll beat me," Sora shouted.

'Gikor' Haru shouted.

Gikor fired from Sora's mouth.

"Kenji!" Tatch shouted.

"I already know what to do," Kenji shouted, 'Zaisu'.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and destroyed Gikor.

"_How do I stop this battle?"_ Kenji thought and received the answer, "Tatch aim at the mamodo."

"Right!" Tatch responded.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth at Sora.

'Gikor' Haru shouted.

Gikor fired from Sora's mouth.

Zaisu hit Gikor close to Sora causing an explosion that hit Sora directly.

"Now the book!" Kenji told Tatch.

"Okay," Tatch responded.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and hit Haru and the dark blue spellbook.

The book burned as Sora started vanishing.

"NO, I can't go back," Sora cried as his book burned to nothing and he fully disappeared.

Tatch's eyes reverted back to normal.

"Okay, Tatch you got some explaining to do," Kenji said.

"I know," Tatch responded.

"But first lets go inside, and get something to eat," Kenji said.

"Okay," Tatch responded.

…

Kenji heated up some left-over spaghetti.

"I'm from this world called the mamodo world, and once every thousand years 100 of us mamodo children are selected to go to the human world, your world, find a single human who can read our book, and battle each other to burn each of our spellbook," Tatch said, "When we burn a spellbooks the mamodo link to that book will return to the mamodo world, and the last mamodo standing becomes king. However we can't burn our spellbooks with our own spells."

"Okay so you mamdos do you all have different powers or something?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, only way we have similar spells is if we're related to each other," Tatch explained, "It varies depending on what family or clan we're from."

"Well I wouldn't believe you if I didn't see what just happened out there," Kenji said.

"How did you know how to attack and dodge?" Tatch asked.

"I have an ability called the Answer-talk, it gives me answers to any questions I can think of," Kenji said, "It been going through my dad's side of the family skipping generations, since my ancestor, Kiyo gained it."

"Kiyo, like Kiyo Takamine?" Tatch asked.

"Yeah, how did you know him?" Kenji asked.

"He was my dad's human partner," Tatch responded, "He help my dad become king."

"That might explains things," Kenji said.

"What?" Tatch asked.

"Well according to my grandfather, in order for the answer-talk to pass through generations, someone from our ancestry must die and been reborn," Kenji said, "All we know was that Kiyo went through a dangerous fight and was killed just to be revived. Also according to my grandfather he was with a kid with some kind of power."

"Oh," Tatch responded, "So…would you help me become king?"

"Depends," Kenji responded.

"Depends?" Tatch responded.

"Depends on what kind of king you plan to become," Kenji responded, "I don't want to help someone become a bad kind of ruler."

"Oh, well I want to become a kind king who protects everyone in my world," Tatch responded.

"A kind king who protects?" Kenji responded.

"Yes," Tatch responded.

"Well then Tatch Bell, then you got yourself a human partner," Kenji responded.

"Kenji!" someone shouted coming in.

"Who is that?" Tatch responded.

"He's home early," Kenji responded.

"Huh?" Tatch responded.

A man with dark brown hair dark eyes wearing a suite came in.

"Kenji what's for dinner," the man said.

"Um left-over, dad," Kenji responded.

"We're low on food?" his dad asked.

"Yes sir," Kenji responded, "Why are you home early?"

"My meetings ended early," the man said and turned to Tatch, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tatch Bell," Tatch responded.

"I found him being bullied at the park and he doesn't know where his family is at," Kenji said, "I was actually hoping he can stay here until he can go home."

"Fine, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble," the man said and headed off, "I'll be in the living room."

"Nice man," Tatch said.

"He wasn't like that always," Kenji responded, "He been through a lot."

"Oh," Tatch responded.

"Come on Tatch, let's get dinner ready," Kenji said.

"Okay," Tatch responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this story is sudden and everything but after some fans of my work keep suggesting it I add another story this time with the battle 1000 years into the future. I will still work with Zio Bell. And since this is a sequel fanfiction of Zatch Bell I decided to include the 'Cover' detail in this story.


	2. Zia and Miya

**Zia and Miya**

**Cover:** Zia and Tatch going to school where Zatch and Tia once gone to in the mamodo world.

Zia was in the human world lost and confuse.

Zia was wearing a red dress shirt, blue skirt, red shoes with blue laces, and a red bag with her dark pink spellbook in it.

She was in the outskirts of Mochinoki City.

"Great, now where am I?" Zia said, "I wish I know where Tatch is at?"

…

Kenji and Tatch were up one morning doing their usual.

"Hey Kenji, where's your dad?" Tatch asked.

"Probably working," Kenji said, "He's normally not home most of the day, and I don't see him until 9."

"What does he do?" Tatch asked.

"He's one of a company board of directors," Kenji said.

"You said he wasn't like that always, what do you mean?" Tatch asked.

"Dad was the best father I could ask for four years of my life. He was there for me, protecting me, and everything a father should do," Kenji said and picked up the photo of his mother, "That was back when my mom was alive."

"What happened?" Tatch asked.

"My mom was in a car accident, I was just four years old so I don't remember much, but from what I was told, some drunk idiot was speeding and wasn't looking when he hit her, and she never made it," Kenji said, "After that my dad seem to stop acting like the concern dad I knew. Also right around that time my answer-talk activated."

"Oh," Tatch responded, "But he must care."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," Kenji said and got up, "By the way Tatch, is there anyone in this battle I should be aware about?"

"Well there's my fraternal twin sister Zia, and my cousin Zaine, but I'm not sure of who else," Tatch explained.

"Great," Kenji responded.

…

Zia wandered around the forest and eventually found Mochinoki City.

"Well at least I'm out of that forest," Zia responded, "Now to find my human partner."

…

Kenji picked up his list of groceries.

"Maybe Miya is free today?" Kenji responded.

"Whose Miya?" Tatch asked jumping out of nowhere.

"Tatch don't do that," Kenji responded.

"Sorry," Tatch responded, "Whose Miya?"

"She's a cousin of mine," Kenji responded.

"Does she have the answer-talk too?" Tatch asked.

"No, she's a cousin from my mom's side," Kenji responded, "We grew up together."

"Oh, okay," Tatch responded, "Why do you wander if she's free?"

"Because I need to go grocery shopping, and I think its best that someone watch over you just incase a mamodo is in town," Kenji said, "Hopefully one that can't sense another mamodo."

Kenji picked up a phone and dial a number.

It ring a few times before going to voice mail.

"Hello, this is Miya, I can't answer the phone right now, but you know what to do after the beep," a girl voice said before it beeped.

"Hey Miya, its Kenji, call me when you get this message," Kenji responded and hanged up.

…

Somewhere in town a girl with brown long hair that reaches the shoulders, brown eyes, wearing a whitish-green shirt blue pants and white shoes was walking with some of her friends.

She opened her small smart phone and saw the message.

"Kenji called," the girl said.

"I still can't believe you're related to that guy, Miya," the dark hair girl said, "I mean you're popular and talented, and Kenji…he's a nerd."

"Kenji is more than that, he means well," Miya said.

"Sure," the girl responded.

…

Zia was around the block from Miya.

"I should look for my human partner," Zia said taking out her dark pink spellbook.

…

Meanwhile a mamodo wearing a black cloak with black hair with a man wearing a black suite jeans holding a blue-green spellbook.

"Let's do this Max," the mamodo told his partner.

"Right," Max said.

…

Zia sense a mamodo presence coming her way.

'Conjor' someone shouted.

Flaming card came at Zia.

Zia protected her book as the card hit and exploded.

…

Miya heard the explosion and had a bad feeling.

"What was that?" one of her friends asked.

Miya headed toward the sound.

"Miya where are you going?" the girl asked.

"I'll be back," Miya said.

…

Zia recovered and got up with her book still intact.

"Zia Bell, I was hopping to find you," someone said.

Zia turned to the mamodo and Max.

"Who are you?" Zia asked.

"The one who will become king," the mamodo responded, "Max!"

'Conjor' Max shouted.

The mamodo stretch his arms out and fired multiple flaming cards.

Zia dodge the attack barely as it hit the ground and exploded.

…

Miya arrived and saw the attack.

"This is too easy," the mamodo said.

'Conjor' Max shouted.

The mamodo fired another series of Conjor attacks.

Miya ran toward Zia and grabbed her as the attack came.

It exploded on Miya and Zia.

Zia opened her eyes and saw Miya.

"Who are you?" Zia asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Miya, and I'm trying to protect you," Miya explained.

The dark pink spellbook started glowing brightly.

"No way," Zia responded.

"What's wrong, why your book is glowing?" Miya asked.

"You're my human partner," Zia responded.

"Ready Scout?" Max asked his partner.

"Oh yeah," Scout said aiming.

"Here," Zia said giving Miya her book, "Find a page you can read!"

Miya look through the pages and found the page.

"There's this one page," Miya said.

"Good, now poor your feeling in the book and read it," Zia said.

'Conjor' Max shouted.

Scout fired a series of Conjor.

"Here goes nothing! The First Spell!" Miya shouted, 'Saiker'!

One of Zia's hands glowed dark-pink with electricity as she swipes it across firing a dark-pink trail of electricity.

Saiker hit the cards and Cojor exploded with electricity from Saiker.

"Don't think you'll win just because you found your human partner," Scout said, "Max full power!"

'Conjor' Max shouted as the book shined brightly.

Zia and Miya dodge the attack as it hit the ground and exploded in a huge blast.

"Miya, do it again," Zia said.

"Um, okay," Miya said as the dark pink spellbook shined brightly, 'Saiker'!

Zia swipe one hand down this time and fired Saiker.

Scout took a defensive stance as it hit him.

Saiker shocked Scout on contact.

"Dang it!" Scout respond, "Max again!"

'Conjor' Max shouted.

Another series of Conjors fired from Scouts's hands at them.

'Saiker' Miya shouted.

Zia swipe her hand across and fired Saiker.

Saiker hit some of the conjors causing an explosion.

However more Conjors came at Miya.

Zia jumped in the way and took the hit.

"No!" Miya responded.

"A mamodo protecting her book, but now she's good as gone," Scout said, "Max how many more attacks can we use?"

"One more but not full power," Max said.

"Then let's make this count," Scout said.

"Are you alright?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, I can take more damages than that," Zia said getting up.

'Conjor' Max shouted.

Conjor fired from Scout's sleeves.

"Get out of here," Zia responded.

"No way," Miya said and pulled Zia out of the attack range.

Conjor hit the ground and exploded.

'Saiker' Miya shouted.

Zia swipe her hand across and fired Saiker.

Saiker hit Scout head on.

"Now for his book," Zia responded.

'Saiker' Miya shouted.

Zia swipe one hand across firing Saiker.

Saiker hit the blue-green spellbook causing it to burn.

"NO!" Scout shouted as he disappeared with his book burned to ash.

"What just happened?" Miya asked.

"He was…" Zia said before passing out.

"Hey are you okay?" Miya asked shaking Zia.

Zia didn't responded but was breathing.

"_Maybe Kenji can help,"_ Miya thought picking up her phone and dial his number.

…

Kenji and Tatch came home with groceries.

"Well it wasn't too bad," Tatch said.

"Yeah, but next time don't climb over the shelves," Kenji said.

The phone rang catching Kenji's attention.

Kenji look at the caller ID and saw it was Miya's Cell.

"Hey Miya, what's going on?" Kenji asked picking it up.

"Kenji I got a slight, situation," Miya said.

"What is it?" Kenji asked.

"I can't explain it, but all I can say is that I'm with a girl with slightly dark pink hair, and she has this dark pink book that has some weird markings in it with only one page I can read," Miya said.

Kenji knew what that meant.

"Miya come over here, and bring the girl," Kenji responded turning to Tatch, "I think I know what's going on."

"Okay," Miya responded.

…

Miya brought Zia to Kenji's house.

She knocked on the door.

"Got it!" someone shouted.

The door opened revealing to be Kenji.

"Miya, is that her?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah," Miya responded.

"Come in," Kenji responded.

Miya came in into the house.

She placed Zia on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Kenji, I sense…" Tatch said coming in and stopped seeing Zia, "ZIA!"

"She's okay Tatch," Kenji said.

"Who is he, and how does he know her?" Miya asked.

"It's a long story, but one thing for sure, that's Tatch, and considering he called her Zia, she must be his fraternal twin sister," Kenji said.

…

Kenji told Miya of the battle to decide king.

"So, once every 1000 years 100 of these mamodos come here to fight to burn each other's books with their spells, and the last one standing returns as king?" Miya asked, "And in order to fight in these battles, these mamodos also has to find a single human partner who can read their book."

"That's what Tatch told me," Kenji said, "I didn't expect you to be picked for this battle."

"Me neither," Miya said.

"Well the decision is technically yours," Kenji said, "I only agreed because I think Tatch's goal is something I can work with in helping make possible."

Miya remembered Zia protecting her.

"I think I'll help her out," Miya said, "It's the least I can do for her."

"Kenji! Zia's waking up!" Tatch shouted.

They came to the couch as Zia woke up.

"Tatch, what are you doing here?" Zia asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house," Kenji said, "I'm Tatch's human partner, and Miya's cousin Kenji."

"Are you okay?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Zia responded.

"Zia listen, Kenji told me about the battle you're in," Miya said, "I owe you thanks for protecting me from that attack, so I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you," Zia responded.

"Hey Tatch, you mention you two have a cousin right?" Kenji asked, "Should we worried about him getting in this condition?"

"No, Zaine is stronger than Zia and me, he'll be fine," Tatch responded.

…

In the US, Zaine was on track of finding his human partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I forgot to mention in the first chapter. I'm accepting OC Mamodo and Human partners for this story. Just like Zio Bell. Make sure to add spellbook color, spells, their appearance and information.


	3. Zaine and Derek

**Zaine and Derek**

**Cover:** A grave for Kenji's mother with a headstone that says 'A great mother, and wife' and bouquet of powers on it.

The United States has changed over the 1000 years.

United States now had 53 states as their territories eventually became states.

Ever winning the wars against terrorism and the middle east, they only broke out of the recession with the help of other nations.

They even settled the Korean War after it broke out the 3rd time.

Now people found other ways to travel around without gas that everyone agreed too.

Recessions and Depressions came and gone over the 1000 years, but with the combine help with other nations, they were able to pull out of them more than once but with close calls.

More parties were added to the government and most were added to main parties like Democratic and Republican.

…

Zaine was in the city of Staunton Illinois searching for his partner.

Zaine was wearing a white jacket with a purple sketch of a moon and lightning on the back, blue t-shirt, white pants, white sneakers with blue laces, and a whitish-purple bag carrying his whitish-purple spellbook.

Zaine was bored out of his mind searching for his human partner.

…

A 19 years old man with white spike up hair, blue eyes, wearing a white jacket, whitish-blue shirt, white jeans and whitish-blue sneakers was in a store shopping for supplies.

"Hello Derek," a female worker said, "Shopping again I see."

"Hn," Derek grunted.

"I was thinking, maybe you should take me out to eat tonight," the woman said.

"I'm busy," Derek said.

"Oh, alright," she responded.

Derek bought his supplies and left.

Derek bumped into Zaine without paying attention.

…

Zaine look at Derek, who just bumped him.

He sensed his spellbook responding to Derek and decided to fallow him.

…

Derek walked a few feet knowing he was being fallowed.

Derek stopped and so did Zaine.

"I hope you have a reason of fallowing me?" Derek asked turning around to Zaine.

"I want you to try and read this book," Zaine said taking out his spellbook.

"No," Derek responded turning around to leave.

Zaine continued fallowing him.

…

A green cloaked mamodo with green hair, green eyes, and two mamodo marking lines that goes from the eyes down to the chin, wearing green leaf hat, wearing a brown shirt, brown pants, and green shoes, with a man wearing a green shirt with a leaf sketch on the back, brown pants, and shoes, with black hair and yellow-green eyes, holding a green spellbook arrived at town.

"I sense it, there's a mamodo here," the mamodo said, "Ready Aron?"

"Ready when you are Mori," Aron said.

…

Zaine kept fallowing Derek as he headed home.

"Stop fallowing me!" Derek responded.

"Not until you read my book," Zaine responded.

"For the last time I'm not going to read your book," Derek responded.

Zaine sensed a mamodo hiding.

'Jyuron' someone shouted.

A root came from under Derek's feet.

Zaine used his enhance speed to ran toward Derek and pushed him out of the way as the root shot up.

"Zaine Bell," someone said.

Zaine turned to see Mori and Aron coming out of the forest.

"Mori," Zaine said, "Picking a fight with someone out of your league as always."

"You're no where in my league Zaine," Mori said, "Aron again!"

'Jyuron' Aron shouted.

Mori aimed at the ground and a root formed coming at Zaine.

Zaine grabbed Derek and jumped out of the way.

"What's on earth is going on?" Derek asked.

"We're in a middle of a mamodo battle," Zaine said.

"A what?" Derek asked.

Zaine dropped his book at Derek.

"If you want explanations, read that book," Zaine said.

"Fine I'll read your book," Derek said picking up the whitish-purple spellbook as it started glowing.

Zaine raised his hand in the air and summoned electricity.

The electricity formed a purple lightning shape handle like wand with a white moon shape crest as Zaine grabbed the handle.

"Oh no you don't!" Mori shouted aiming at the ground.

'Jyuron' Aron shouted.

Mori summoned another Jyuron as it went straight for Zaine.

Derek found a page with writing in whitish-purple.

"I can read this page," Derek responded.

"Then read it with emotion," Zaine responded taking aim, "And quick!"

"Fine! The First Spell!" Derek shouted, 'Zaron'.

The moon shape crest glowed as whitish-purple lightning fired from it.

Zaron hit Jyuron and burned it to crisp and came at Mori and Aron.

They dodge the lightning attack barely.

"That was lightning," Derek said, "How did you fired lightning from your wand?"

"Because you shouted the first spell with emotion," Zaine explained, "Now again before they can attack again!"

"Too late!" Aron shouted, 'Jyuron'!

Mori aimed at the ground and 2 roots came out from underground and each went after Zaine and Derek.

"DO IT!" Zaine shouted.

'Zaron' Derek shouted.

Zaron fired from the crest of Zaine's wand and destroyed the roots and this time hit Aron and Mori.

"Again!" Zaine said aiming at the Green Spellbook.

"Fine whatever!" Derek responded, 'Zaron'!

Zaron fire3d from the crest of Zaine's wand and hit the green spellbook causing it to burned to nothing.

"NO!" Mori shouted as he disappeared.

"Okay, now tell me what was that about?" Derek responded.

"Okay, I'm what you can call a mamodo from another world called the Mamodo World, and once every thousand years 100 mamodo children like myself goes to the human world to search for a human partner who can read our book, and then we battle each other to burn the other's spellbook and send the mamodo connected to that book back to the mamodo world, and we keep fighting other mamodos until one of us is left in the human world and that one mamodo returns to our world as king," Zaine responded, "I'm here to find the human who can read my book, and I found you. So will you help me become king?"

"and even if I don't you'll keep bothering me anyways until I do, right?" Derek asked.

"That's correct," Zaine responded.

"Fine, I'll help you, but under one condition," Derek said, "I don't like being bossed around, especially by some kid, even if they were from another world and have some power. So if I help you, we work on a better way to work together without bossing each other around."

"Fine, you have a deal," Zaine said.

They shook hands in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just so you know I added of how much the human world change including Japan in the first chapter.

By the way when you post OC characters and when I put them in my story I will give credit to those who created them. Also if you want your mamodos to appear in Zio Bell as well or only in the '3 Bell Battle' just tell me.


	4. Tatch's Second Spell

**Tatch's Second Spell**

**Cover:** Before meeting Zaine, Derek was going around the city of Staunton picking up supplies.

Kenji was getting dressed in a white dress shirt with a little blue tie with a metal piece with a crest MJH on it holding the tie in place, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Kenji, can we play today?" Tatch asked.

"I can't Tatch," Kenji responded.

"Why not?" Tatch asked.

"Because I got school today," Kenji responded, "You do know what school is right?"

"Yeah of course we did, we have school back in the mamodo world," Tatch responded, "Zia Zaine and I use to go to the same school together."

"Okay, I was just wandering," Kenji responded, _"I wander if it's possible to send Tatch to school. We don't have any records of him."_

"So Kenji, can I come with you to school?" Tatch asked.

"No," Kenji responded getting up and walked over to the desk.

"Why not?" Tatch asked.

"Because it isn't right to have little kids roam around our school," Kenji said picking up his school books and placed them in his bag, "Besides you can play with your sister couldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tatch said.

Zia been staying with Miya but agrees to come over to play with Tatch.

Kenji continued getting ready for school.

"Okay I'm ready," Kenji said finishing.

"Don't forget this," Tatch said holding up the red-orange spellbook, "That way it'll be safer with you."

"Thanks," Kenji said picking it up.

The doorbell ring on them.

"Got it!" Tatch shouted running out of the room.

…

Tatch opened the door and saw it was Zia.

"Hey bro!" Zia responded.

"Hey sis," Tatch said.

"Oh Zia," Kenji said coming in to see it was Zia, "Where's Miya?"

"She had to get something before going to school, but she told me to tell you she'll see you at school," Zia explained.

"Okay, well I better head off then," Kenji said leaving.

"Bye Kenji," Tatch said.

"So Tatch, any word from Zaine yet?" Zia asked.

"No," Tatch responded, "But knowing him, he'll probably show up sooner or later."

"Yeah, that's true," Zia said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the park," Tatch responded.

…

Kenji made it to school and set his bag down at the hook of his desk.

Miya came in shortly after.

Miya was wearing a white female sailor like shirt and blue skirt.

"Hey Miya," her friend from the other day said running up to her, "Where were you this weekend?"

"What do you mean Kohanna?" Miya asked.

"What I mean is that you run off to who knows where, and I haven't seen you since then," Kohanna responded.

"Oh that, well it's a long story," Miya said, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay but I still want an answer," Kohanna responded.

Miya look at Kenji who nodded to her, and she nodded back.

…_Flashback…_

"Keep the battle a secret?" Miya asked.

"That's right, the last thing to do is get an innocent person who has nothing to do with this battle get involved," Kenji said.

"I guess you're right but I got to explain something to my friends," Miya said, "I can't lie to them."

"I know but we just need to think of a way," Kenji said.

…_End of Flashback…_

Somewhere else in town a mamodo with light blue hair strait hair with black eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes, with a girl with sandy brown spike to the back hair with brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers holding a reddish-brown spellbook.

"My target is here, I know it," the mamodo said, "Ready Toru?"

"Ready Isamu," Toru responded.

…

Kenji and Miya have regular class.

Tatch and Zia were at the park playing in the sandbox.

"Oh no the looser is back," someone said.

Tatch turned to the boy from before.

He had light brown hair, small blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, white shoes.

"And look you have a looser friend," the kid said.

"And who are you?" Zia asked.

"My name is Tai," Tai said, "Who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Tatch's twin sister Zia," Zia said.

"Well Zia and Tatch, I'm top kid at this park, and if you want to stay here, you better listen to what I say or else," Tai said.

"Or else what?" Tatch asked.

Tai kick the sandcastle Tatch and Zia were building causing it to collapse.

"No!" Tatch responded, "Our hard work."

"You get the idea," Tai said walking off.

"That kid is annoying," Zia said.

"Yeah I guess," Tatch responded.

…

After school Kenji headed out alone as Miya had choirs.

"Hey Kenji!" Tatch and Zia shouted greeting him.

"Hey Tatch Zia," Kenji greeted.

"Where's Miya?" Zia asked.

"She's in choir," Kenji said, "You can wait for her or come home with us."

"I'll wait for her," Zia said.

…

Kenji and Tatch headed home after a bit.

Tatch sensed a mamodo coming their way.

"Kenji," Tatch said.

"Yeah," Kenji responded taking out the red-orange spellbook.

'Bogirga' someone shouted.

A beam with plus signs in it came at Tatch and Kenji from behind.

Tatch and Kenji dodge the attack.

They turned to see Isamu and Toru.

"Prince Tatch Bell, I was hopping to fight you," Isamu said.

"Another one from your school?" Kenji asked.

"No, actually I don't know him," Tatch explained.

"You will after this!" Isamu said.

'Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Isamu fired a beam of plus signs from his hands.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and hit the spell cancelling it out.

'Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Isamu fired another Bogirga.

Tatch and Kenji dodge the attack.

'Ganzu Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Isamu fired multiple ball-like version of Bogirga from his hands.

"What?" Kenji responded as Tatch pushed him out of the way.

"Kenji are you okay?" Tatch asked.

"Yeah, but how can they already have another spell?" Kenji asked.

"It's possible," Tatch said.

'Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Isamu fired Bogirga from his hands at Tatch.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and hit Bogirga canceling out the spell.

Kenji and Tatch appeared in the smoke as Kenji's answer talk active.

"Tatch we need to move if we're going to win this battle," Kenji said.

"Right," Tatch said.

Tatch ran toward Isamu at full speed.

'Ganzu Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Isamu fired multiple Ganzu Bogirga attacks at Tatch.

Tatch dodge each attack coming at him.

"Forget him attack the human partner," Isamu said.

'Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Isamu fired Bogirga Kenji.

"Kenji!" Tatch shouted, "NO!

The red-orange spellbook started glowing brightly.

"The book," Kenji said, "I wander…"

Kenji opened the spellbook and found another page he could read.

"Tatch stay there and face me," Kenji shouted, "Also focus on protecting me."

"Huh?" Tatch responded.

"The second spell!" Kenji shouted, 'Raioshi'

Tatch's eyes went blank as his mouth opened.

A golden-yellow dome-like shield with electric charge form around Kenji.

Bogirga hit Raioshi but failed to break through as it bounced off.

"That was close," Kenji said.

Raioshi disappeared as Tatch's eyes return to normal.

"What just happened?" Tatch asked.

"I'll tell you later, just focus on the enemy now," Kenji said.

"Okay," Tatch responded turning to the enemy.

"Oh no you don't!" Isamu shouted.

'Bogirga' Toru shouted.

Bogirga fired from Isamu's hands.

'Raioshi' Kenji shouted.

Raioshi formed around Tatch from his mouth.

Bogirga hit Raioshi and repelled off it.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Raioshi disappeared as Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and hit Isamu and Toru directly.

"Now for the book," Kenji said.

"Right," Tatch responded.

'Zaisu' Kenji shouted.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and hit the reddish-brown spellbook causing it to burned to nothing.

"NO!" Isamu responded as he disappeared.

Tatch's eyes return to normal as he regain conscious.

"We did it," Kenji said with a sigh.

"Kenji! Tatch!" someone shouted.

They look to see Zia and Miya.

"We heard explosions from the school, what happened?" Miya asked.

"We were challenge to a mamodo battle," Kenji said, "And we gained a second spell."

"What really?" Zia asked.

"So that's what happened," Tatch responded.

"What do you mean Tatch?" Miya asked.

"Tatch looses conscious when he use a spell," Zia explained, "He gets it from our dad."

"Not my fault," Tatch responded.

"By the way what did you tell your friends about the other day?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, just that I wanted to see what cause that explosion, and see if anyone was hurt I also told them that Zia is a distant cousin," Miya said, "I think it work but I'll need better excuses if I have to keep running from the battle."

"I sure wish our 2nd Spell appear soon," Zia responded.

"I'm sure it will," Tatch said, "Just give it time."

"Well since we're done, lets go home," Kenji said.

"Yeah," Miya agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just so you know I'll be mixing up the order of who will battle. Like in this chapter Tatch will battle, but next Zaine will have his battle, and then Zia, and sometime there will be times one of them would battle two chapters in a row. Plus there will be chapters where Tatch Zia and Zaine doesn't battle at all, some of the reasons is because an ally would appear. and their will be double battles, but only after Tatch Zia and Zaine gain enough spells.

Also I'm going to show how many mamodos out of 97 mamodos (minus Tatch Zia and Zaine from the 100) and how many books are burned

4/97 mamodos appeared  
>497 books burned


	5. Zaine's Choice

**Zaine's Choice**

**Cover:** Kenji standing in a white room with his answer-talk active.

At Derek's apartment, Zaine was watching TV.

"I'll be going to work," Derek said, "Don't cause trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Zaine responded.

"I mean it Zaine," Derek said, "And I'll have your spellbook with me."

"Right," Zaine said.

Derek left as Zaine flip through the channels.

"There's nothing on this thing," Zaine responded turning off the TV, "If only I just know where my dorky cousins are at."

…Mochinoki City Japan different time frame…

Tatch and Zia were at the park building a sand castle.

"Tai isn't here to ruin our fun yet," Tatch said.

"Yeah, if only we can use our spells against him," Zia said.

"Zia, remember what mom and dad told us?" Tatch asked.

"I know, never use a spell on a human unless they pose a threat," Zia said, "I still wish I was able to gain a spell."

"I'm sure you will," Tatch said.

"Yeah," Zia responded.

…Staunton Illinois United States Normal time frame …

Zaine was bored out of his mind and decided to walk around town.

Zaine found an school where some kids were playing.

'Staunton Elementary-High School number 6, rebuild and redesign for over a thousand years' Zaine read.

"Everyone time to come in," the teacher with blond long hair with blue-green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, blue pants and white shoes shouted.

The class gathered and line up to head in.

The teacher look around for some extra students and saw Zaine.

"Excuse me do you go to this school?" she asked.

"No I don't," Zaine answered.

"What are you doing here?" the teacher asked.

"Its none of your business," Zaine said.

"Stay here kids," teacher said and left a find someone.

…

She came back with a plump man with grey hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt with a black tie, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Young man, may I ask what are you doing in school grounds?" the man asked.

"If you have to ask I'm just looking around," Zaine said.

"Well young man, are you on your own?" the man asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Zaine asked.

"Come with me young man," the man told Zaine.

Zaine grumble as the man took him into the building.

They went into a big room with the sign that says 'Office' and headed to the back to a smaller room with a desk and chairs.

"Have a seat Mr…" the man said.

"Zaine Bell," Zaine said sitting at his chair.

"Mr. Bell, do you know why I brought you here?" the teacher asked.

"No, and I like to know why myself," Zaine responded.

"I brought you here for your own safety," the man said, "As principal, my job is to make sure all kids are safe, including those that don't attend this school and yet comes to school grounds."

"Believe me, I don't need protection," Zaine said.

"So you say, but still, this city can be dangerous for young kids your age wandering around," the principal explained, "Now where do you live at Zaine?"

"22nd on Main street apartment B32," Zaine said remembering the address.

"Main street, that's almost a mile here, how did you get here without any problems?" the principal asked.

"Like I said, I can protect myself," Zaine said.

"Okay, then whose your guardian and where is he at this time?" the principal asked.

"His name is Derek, and he's working right now," Zaine said.

"That doesn't give me much, can you give me his last name and where he works?" the principal asked.

"No, because I don't know where he works or his last name," Zaine said, "Do we even need to know his last name?"

"Well yes, Derek is a common name in this era, and without his last name we can't find him," the principal explained, "But if you can describe him we might be able to look for him.

"Why? I can just go back home myself," Zaine said.

"No you can't, here we have rules that kids under 12 that has travel half a mile from school must have some escort of an older sibling or parent or at least at school," the principal said.

"Fine, he has white spike up hair, blue eyes, wears a whitish-blue shirt, white jacket, white jeans and whitish-blue sneakers," Zaine said, "Now what am I suppose to do while you're searching for him?"

"Well Zaine, I can keep you here most of the time, but I have meetings so that'll make it impossible, or I can send you to a class of your age peers until we find your guardian," Principal said.

"I'll take the second choice," Zaine said.

"Very well," principal said, "How old you are young man?"

"6 years old," Zaine said.

"Okay then for today we'll send you to a 1st grade until we get you a ride home," the principal explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Zaine responded.

…Mochinoki City Japan different time frame…

Kenji and Miya were in History Class as Kenji were looking at the red-orange spellbook.

"_Only one spell, and Zia didn't gain a second spell. Come to think of it that mamodo must have had that second spell for a while to know how to use it,"_ Kenji thought, _"I know the spells appearing have to do with the mamodo, but what exactly triggers a new spell to appear."_

"Kenji!" the teacher shouted.

The teacher was a tall man with grey hair, black eyes, grey button down shirt, light brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Yes sir," Kenji responded standing up.

"Since you don't seem to be paying attention to what is going on in class, care to explain what happened too the monsterous figure said to came to Japan a thousand years ago?" the teacher asked.

"It was said a bunch of people appeared out of nowhere and a teenager and a boy saved the city by summoning some dragon made out of lightning," Kenji responded.

"That's correct, sit down," the teacher told Kenji.

Kenji took his seat.

"_Maybe it's best to put things aside for now,"_ Kenji thought closing the red-orange spellbook.

"He's not even paying attention to class," Kohanna said.

"Give him a break Kohana," Miya said, "A lot been going on for him."

"Yeah, sure," Kohanna said sarcastically.

Miya look at her bag where her dark pink spellbook was in before paying attention to class again.

…Staunton Illinois Normal time frame …

A lady with brown curly hair with brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans and white shoes took Zaine to the first grade section of the school.

She stopped at one of the doors and knock on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice said.

They opened the door revealing the teacher from before along with the class.

"I'm here to drop off the kid," the secretary said.

The teacher look at Zaine and said, "Okay."

The secretary shoved Zaine into the room before leaving.

"Class we have a temporary new student for today," the teacher said and turned to Zaine, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Zaine Bell," Zaine said.

"Hello Zaine," the class said.

The teacher escorted Zaine to his seat.

"Okay now we'll start with spelling," the teacher said.

…

The principal was in the high school area of the school looking through some files.

He finally stopped at one that graduated last year.

"Derek Hather," the principal read and opened up the file seeing a picture of Derek at 18, "So it is him, I never thought he would take in a child."

"I remember him, he was a foster kid until he moved out," the high school secretary said.

"Well now that I know what who we're looking for we can call him," the teacher said.

…

A 9 year old wolf like mamodo, with black fur and white paws, with a girl with blue t-shirt with a red dragon on the back, blue jeans, and blue sneakers holding a cyan spellbook arrived in town and were heading to school.

…

Derek opened his apartment door.

"Zaine I'm home," Derek shouted.

He look around and saw that the 6 year old mamodo wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Derek asked.

Derek noticed the light on his phone was blinking which meant he had a message.

Derek answered his answering machine.

"Mr. Derek Hather, we have a boy that claim you're his guardian, he's at Staunton School 6 right now, can you please pick him up?" a voice said before beeping.

"Should of known," Derek said and picked up his jacket and headed to the school.

…

The mamodo and his partner came to the school.

"Are you sure there's one here Bane?" the partner asked the mamodo.

"I'm sure, Sandra," Bane responded, "Let's have some fun."

They broke into the school.

'Okami Buruk' Sandra shouted.

Bane's body glowed red as beams fired and formed wolf clones.

"Fine the mamodo!" Bane shouted.

The wolves spread out.

…

Zaine was bored out of his mind as he was learning things he already learn.

Suddenly Zaine sensed a mamodo power boosting somewhere in school.

"This is an emergency announcement. All teachers close and lock their doors, this not an emergency," a voice came out through the speakers.

"_A mamodo,"_ Zaine thought getting up.

Before the teacher could move to the door to close it Zaine used his enhance speed to beat her to the door and left.

"Zaine Bell get back here!" the teacher shouted.

However a wolf clone came down the halls and saw Zaine.

"You!" the clone shouted.

"Zaine!" the teacher shouted.

The clone went to attack but Zaine use his enhance skills to jump and kick the clone into the floor.

The wolf clone disappeared in a bright red light.

"How?" the teacher responded.

"Lock the doors and don't let anyone leave until it's safe," Zaine told her and run off.

"Wait Zaine," the teacher shouted as he disappeared, "What about you?"

…

Zaine moved through the halls and saw more clones.

Zaine tackled through the clones causing each to disappear until he reach the office where Bane had the principal pinned.

"Zaine get out of here!" The principal told Zaine.

Bane turned to Zaine and smirked.

"Zaine Bell, this must be my lucky day," Bane said.

"Let that man go," Zaine said.

"Sure, I don't have any use for him," Bane said kicking the principal into the wall.

"Considering you're here alone, your human partner must not be here or locked up in a classroom," Sandra said, "Either way you're foolish to come here on your own."

Zaine raised his hand in the air and summoned his wand.

"Please, without a spell you're powerless," Bane said, "Sandra attack!"

'Woker' Sandra shouted.

Soundwaves fired from Bane's mouth at Zaine.

'Zaron' someone shouted.

Lightning fired from Zaine's wand and hit Woker causing an explosion.

"What?" Bane responded.

"What took you so long?" Zaine asked as Derek walked up holding the shinning whitish-purple spellbook.

"What took me so long was that I came during a lock down," Derek said, "Fortunately I got here before the police could cover the area. But if we're going to fight, we need a bigger room."

Zaine turned to the principal as he shook his head after being tackled and kicked by Bane.

"Hey, is there any place not full of kids?" Zaine asked.

"Uh, the main gym, it's mostly use by the high school section," the teacher said.

"Let's go Derek," Zaine said.

Derek look at Zaine sensing a difference in him and nodded.

They ran off to find the gym.

"Get back here!" Bane shouted as he and Sandra fallowed.

"What is going on?" the principal asked.

…

Zaine and Derek found the gym and waited as Bane and Sandra came in.

"You can run all you want but I can track you down," Bane said, "My hyper sense of smell helps me identify and hunt down any mamodo in 100 mile radius."

"We weren't running scared," Zaine said, "We're not going to allow you to hurt another soul here."

The whitish-purple spellbook started glowing catching Derek's attention.

"We'll see about that!" Bane said, "Sandra group attack!"

'Okami Buruk' Sandra shouted.

Red light beams fired from Bane's body and surrounded the room with clones.

"How are you going to fight an army this big!" Bane shouted.

"Zaine," Derek said.

"I know, use it," Zaine said.

"Attack!" Bane shouted.

The Wolf clones jumped to attack Zaine and Derek.

"The Second Spell!" Derek shouted, 'Raaja Zaron'!

Zaine aimed his wand into the air as electricity fired at a wide around it and hit all the wolf clones.

The clones started disappearing in a bright red light.

"No!" Bane shouted.

'Woker' Sandra shouted.

Woker fired from Bane's mouth at Zaine.

'Zaron' Derek shouted.

Zaron fired from Zaine's wand and destroyed Woker and hit Bane directly.

"I won't fail," Bane said standing up, "Sandra!"

'Hoeron' Sandra shouted.

Bane's snout glowed as he howled a high pitch howl.

Derek and Zaine closed their ears from the sound.

'Woker' Sandra shouted.

Bane fired woker from his mouth at Zaine and Derek.

Zaine jumped in Derek's way and took the hit.

"Now you see my true power," Bane said.

'Zaron' Derek shouted.

Zaron fired from Zaine's wand at Bane and hit him directly.

"But how?" Bane responded.

Zaine appeared a little battered up but okay.

"Is that all you got?" Zaine asked.

"Why you?" Bane responded.

'Raaja Zaron' Derek shouted.

Zaine fired Raaja Zaron from his wand as it hit Bane and Sandra.

Bane's spellbook got caught it the electricity and started burning.

"This battle is over," Zaine said.

"That maybe so, but fair warning, once my big brother finds out what happened to me you'll be sorry," Bane said as he started vanishing, "My brother is several times stronger than me and you'll need more power than that to take him down."

"It doesn't matter because we'll take him down either way," Zaine said.

"We'll see," Bane said as he disappeared as his book burned to nothing.

…

Zaine and Derek walked back to the office to find out it was surrounded by police officers.

"Halt!" the a skinny captain with a hat over his red hair wearing a grey police uniform shouted, "Who are you?"

"Hold on Captain, that's the boy who saved our lives," the principal said, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for these two."

"Is that so," the captain said.

"I was just getting rid of some nuisance," Zaine said.

"Well that was brave of you," captain said, "I would make you deputy if I could."

"The girl is in the gym tied up, her wolf is gone but he won't cause any trouble," Derek said.

"Thank you," the captain said.

…Mochinoki city different time frame…

Kenji and Tatch got home from another day.

Kenji's father was already in the living room watching the news.

"Dad you're home," Kenji said.

"I got work done early," his father responded, "By the way, some kid with the same last name as that boy is on the news. Some kid name Zaine Bell."

"What?" Zaine responded.

'We received word that in a city of Staunton Illinois in the US today, there was some wolf attack, and a boy name Zaine Bell and guardian Derek Hather has stopped the attack on their own,' the reporter said, 'We don't have identification of what they look like, but the whole school is grateful for their hard work.'

"_Zaine,"_ Tatch thought.

"Uh…I better call Miya and tell her the news," Kenji said thinking, _"If that is Tatch's and Zia's cousin, Zia would want to know about this."_

…Staunton Illinois Normal time frame…

"I'm sorry Zaine," the principal apologize to Zaine, "I thought you were some defenseless child just acting tough, but now I see you're were right I was wrong."

"Yeah, yeah," Zaine said.

"Zaine Derek, as my way of showing gratefulness, you both are welcome to visit any time you want," the principal said.

"And you're always welcome to rejoin our class Zaine," the teacher told Zaine.

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't be visiting everyday," Zaine said, "But I'll come when I have nothing better to do."

"Thank you," the principal said.

Zaine and Derek headed off home.

"There was no a law about kids under 12 need escort is there?" Zaine asked Derek.

"No, but there are dangers in cities like Staunton that some people think its best that there should be one," Derek said, "Not every child is trained to fight for battle."

"Yeah well this is the last time I fall for that trick," Zaine said.

"_You change Zaine, I can't explain it, but something is definitely different about you,"_ Derek thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I posted a poll on my profile on 3 Bell Battle. It's for a major battle in the future chapters of this story that involved a battle in outer space and I want to know if you think it should be either on one of the bases on the Earth's Moon, or Mars since those would have the oldest bases.

Let's just say I'm going to show how Space travel is going to be like taking an air plane to another country, but instead of airplane flying through the air, it will be a passenger shuttle.


	6. Zia's Time

**Zia's Time**

**Cover:** Miya in a dress with a microphone in her hand singing.

Weekend came and Zia and Miya were in Miya's house.

Zia was on a small bed next to Miya's wearing a light red pajama shirt and blue pants.

The alarm clock went off waking Miya who was wearing a bright green pajama shirt, and pants matching pants.

Miya hit the alarm clock turning it off.

"Zia, time to wake up!" Miya said waking Zia.

Zia groan as she woke up.

"Why are we awake this early?" Zia asked.

"Tonight is the big concert," Miya reminded Zia heading into her walk in closet to change, "And I need to head to school for the final practice."

"Oh yeah, the one with the talent scouts," Zia said.

"Yep, and if I impress them enough I'll be one step closer to my dream," Miya said.

"What is your dream again?" Zia asked.

"I want to become a pop-star one day, and please people with my singing," Miya responded.

"Oh right," Zia responded.

"How do I look?" Miya asked coming out.

She was dressed in a white dress shirt with black shorts under a grey shirt that goes down to the knees.

"You look nice," Zia said, "So am I invited to this concert?"

"Of course Zia," Miya said placing her hand on Zia's forehead, "We're friends, and I want my friends to be there."

"What about Kenji and Tatch?" Zia asked.

"Them too," Miya said, "Speaking of which, you'll be staying with them until the concert."

"Okay," Zia responded.

…

Kenji was on the computer internet trying to hunt down Derek and Zaine as Tatch was sound asleep in his little bed.

"Found them," Kenji said.

"Huh?" Tatch responded waking up.

"Oh sorry Tatch did I wake you up?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, a little," Tatch said with a yawn, "What are you doing?"

"I was looking up the man mention in the news with who could be your cousin," Kenji said, "It took me a while but after searching around I found him."

"Really?" Tatch asked getting up.

"Yep, Derek Hather, 19 years old, born in Somerset Ky, and was a foster kid since he was 2," Kenji said.

"What's a foster kid?" Tatch asked.

"It means that he moved from family to family who would take care of him for a certain amount of time for payment," Kenji said, "He's 19 years old, so he's older than me and Miya."

"So how do we contact him?" Tatch asked.

"Hold on Tatch, I think we should wait until we're sure your cousin is with him," Kenji said, "We don't want to give him the wrong idea if we send an email just find out it's the wrong guy."

"Yeah I guess," Tatch responded.

…

Kenji got off the computer and started making breakfast for 3.

"Hey Kenji, your dad isn't here, why are you making breakfast for 3?" Tatch asked.

"Remember Tatch, we're watching over Zia, while Miya goes to her practice for tonight's concert," Kenji said.

"Oh yeah," Tatch responded.

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"That's probably them right now," Kenji said.

"I'll go get it," Tatch said rushing to the door.

Tatch opened it and look to see it was Zia and Miya.

"Hey Tatch," Zia greeted.

"Hey Zia," Tatch responded.

"Where's Kenji?" Miya asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Tatch responded.

Miya headed into the kitchen and saw Kenji cooking some eggs.

"Mey Miya," Kenji greeted seeing her.

"Hey Kenji," Miya said, "Thanks for watching over Zia for me."

"No problem," Kenji said, "I know how important this concert is for you."

"Yeah, well if there's a mamodo emergency, please do call," Miya said, "Talent scouts going to a concert maybe a rare opportunity, but it'll come again one day, even if I have to wait for it. But if something happen to Zia in this battle…"

"We'll never see them again," Kenji said, "I know."

Zia over heard the conversation as Miya headed out.

"Okay Zia, be good and don't cause too much trouble," Miya said.

"I won't," Zia said.

"See you at the choir concert," Miya said leaving.

"Bye Miya!" Tatch shouted waving his hands.

"Okay you two, time for breakfast," Kenji shouted.

"Yay breakfast," Tatch shouted running into the kitchen.

Miya's words echoed in Zia's head.

"_I'll just have to make sure Miya doesn't fight,"_ Zia thought.

…

The day went by as Zia spend time with Kenji and Tatch.

Miya practice her part as well as solo part that each member get the honor of doing for the occasion.

Finally time came for the concert.

Kenji dressed in his whitish-blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, as Tatch worn his red hoody blue pants, blue shoes with red laces, and Zia dressed in her red dress shirt, blue skirt, red shoes with blue laces.

Kenji took them to the school.

"So where is this concert being held?" Tatch asked.

"In the school auditorium of course," Kenji said, "Come on, we want to get the best seats."

Zia stopped sensing something was wrong.

"Come on Zia!" Tatch shouted.

"Oh…ah…coming," Zia said heading toward her brother's voice.

…

Amongst the crowd of parents a 13 year old mamodo with brown curly hair, black eyes, with two mamodo markings one going down from each eye to the cheek, wearing a white button down shirt with a pocket on the side, black shorts, black shoes with a man in his mid 30s with black strait hair, green eyes, wearing a black suite and tie holding a beige spellbook arrived.

"I do sense a mamodo here," the mamodo said.

"Yeah, and with this crowd, this battle should be a pleaser," the human said.

…

Kenji Tatch and Zia took seat in the second row mid section.

The auditorium was a huge room filled with seats that surrounds a center stage where bleacher-stands stood for the choir.

The room quiet down as the choir class of 20 came up and took their places on the stands.

The choir director came up to the microphone.

"Welcome to choir class of the year 3000, we would start the concert off with a group song and then we'll go by order selected by myself of individual singing that will last 3 minutes, and then finish it off with the final song," the teacher said, "Now to start the concert."

"When does Miya start?" Tatch asked Kenji.

Kenji took out a pamphlet they were given on the way in.

"She's the first one actually," Kenji said.

The choir started singing the school anthem.

Zia sensed trouble stirring.

"Uh Kenji, I need to go use the restroom," Zia said.

"Okay," Kenji said.

Zia got off her seat and left, but Tatch wasn't fooled.

…

Miya watch as Zia left wandering what was going on.

…

The mamodo and his partner were outside the backstage doors to the auditorium.

"We'll give them something to sing about," The mamodo said.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

The mamodo turned to see Zia.

"Well well, Zia Bell, I guess I wouldn't have to destroy the concert to get your attention after all," the mamodo said.

"Atsushi," Zia said.

"Oh you remember me," Atsushi responded.

"How can I forget the bully a few year higher than me that picked on those weaker than you?" Zia said, "What are you doing here?"

"What else to fight the mamodo here and become king," Atsushi explained, "And I get to fight you. Let's go Daiki!"

'Giaron' Daiki shouted.

Atsushi fired gears from his hand at Zia.

Zia dodge the attack coming at her.

…

Tatch and Kenji were listening to the rest of the song as it finish.

"Now we'll start the individual singing with Miya," the teacher said.

Tatch sense a spike in mamodo power.

"Kenji," Tatch said.

"Now?" Kenji asked, "Great."

Kenji and Tatch got up to leave as Miya came out.

Miya knew then that there was trouble.

…

Atsushi was firing Giaron at Zia as she dodge each attack.

'Zaisu' someone shouted.

Lightning fired around Zia and hit Atsushi stopping the attack.

Zia turned to see Tatch and Kenji were there.

"Tatch, I had this under control," Zia said.

"You were loosing by the look of it," Tatch said.

"Zia why did you go off on your own to fight a battle?" Kenji asked.

"I didn't want to ruin Miya's chance, she's doing so much for me, I thought I can do this much for her," Zia said, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help her."

"It's okay, but remember this Zia, you're not alone," Kenji said, "You got your brother and me after all."

"We'll see how much that will work," Atsushi said getting up.

'Giaron' Daiki shouted.

Atsushi fired another round of Giaron.

'Raioshi' Kenji shouted.

Raioshi formed around Tatch Kenji and Zia from Tatch's mouth.

Giaron bounced off Raioshi.

"Alright take these on," Atsushi said.

'Go Giaron' Daiki shouted.

Atsushi started firing stronger version of Giaron at Raioshi.

Go Giaron bounce off Raioshi but started creating cracks until finally Raioshi broke.

"No!" Kenji shouted.

"Now I got you," Atsushi said.

"Zia attack," someone shouted, 'Saiker'!

Zia swipe one hand across firing Saiker.

Saiker hit Atsushi shocking him.

"But how?" Zia said turning to see Miya holding the dark pink spellbook, "Miya?"

"What about your concert?" Kenji asked.

"When I saw you and Tatch leave after Zia I knew there was trouble, so I asked my teacher to hold off my singing until I return," Miya said.

"But if you miss it?" Zia responded.

"I don't care, because helping you is more important right now," Miya said placing her hand and Zia's head, "After all, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry," Zia said.

The dark pink spellbook started glowing.

"Miya," Kenji said.

"I know," Miya said, "We finally got our turn."

"I'll get you!" Atsushi shouted.

'Giaron' Daiki shouted.

Atsushi started firing multiple Giaron.

"The second spell!" Miya shouted flipping the pages to the next readable page, 'Zaioshi'.

Zia's hands glowed as a dark pink dome-like shield with electric charge form around her Miya Tatch and Kenji.

Giaron bounced off Zaioshi.

"It's like our Raioshi, only dark pink," Kenji said.

"Kenji Tatch, leave this guy too us," Miya said, "Zia and I have some unfinished business with him about trying to interrupt this concert."

"Okay," Kenji said.

"We'll see about that!" Atsushi shouted.

'Go Giaron' Daiki shouted.

Atsushi started firing Go Giaron from his hands.

"Zia move in for an attack!" Miya shouted.

Zia started moving in dodging Go Giaron.

"What?" Atsushi responded.

'Saiker' Miya shouted.

Zia swipe one hand down firing Saiker.

Saiker hit Atsushi directly causing some damage.

"I'm not done," Atsushi said getting up.

'Giaron' Daiki shouted.

Atsushi fired multiple Giaron at Miya.

'Zaioshi' Miya shouted.

Zia summoned Zaioshi around Miya.

Giaron hit Zaioshi and bounce off it.

"And…" Miya shouted, 'Saiker'.

Zia turned around and swipe her hand across at the same time firing Saiker at Atsushi.

Saiker hit Atsushi directly causing direct damage.

"Now Zia for the book!" Miya shouted.

"Right," Zia responded.

'Saiker' Miya shouted, 'Saiker'.

Zia swipe her hand across then down firing two Saiker at Daiki.

The first Saiker hit Daiki forcing him to let go of the spellbook and the second Saiker hit the spellbook directly causing it to burn.

"N-No!" Atsushi shouted as the beige spellbook burned to nothing and he disappeared.

"Whoa," Tatch said.

"How did you know how to fire two Saikers at once?" Kenji asked.

"I kind of planned it a while back," Miya said, "Had to make things work with the spells we got after all."

"Yeah," Zia responded.

"Well we better get back to the concert," Miya said.

"Yeah, time for some fun," Tatch said.

"I guess I'll be going with them," Zia said.

"Actually Zia, how about you wait backstage with me," Miya said.

"Really?" Zia asked.

"Yeah," Miya responded.

"I'm so jealous," Tatch responded.

"Give it a rest Tatch," Kenji told Tatch.

…

Kenji and Tatch took their seats as the 3rd singer finish.

"Now for her return to finish what she started Miya," the director said.

Miya headed out to stage while Zia waited backstage.

"Sorry about the wait guys, but a friend needed my help, and friendship is something I hold dear," Miya said.

The crowd cheered as Miya started singing.

…

"She's not bad," a man sitting next to Kenji said.

"I agree," the other said, "And she has the right heart."

"Yes, she definitely has what it takes to make a carreer in singing one day," the first one said.

Kenji smiled hearing it figuring they were the talent scouts.

…

Zia was in the back listening to the song.

"_From this day on I'll fight with my friend,"_ Zia thought, _"After all that's what friends are for."_

…

At the doors to the exit a shadow figured listen with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

9/97 Mamodos Appeared  
>997 books burned.


	7. Zia's Old Rival

**Zia's Old Rival**

It was raining in Mochinoki City as most people were indoors.

Zia and Miya were in their house as Zia watch some cartoons.

"Well it's suppose to rain tomorrow as well," Miya said.

"Uh-huh," Zia responded.

"At least someone is having fun," Miya said.

…Kenji's House…

"I'm bored," Tatch complained.

"Watch TV," Kenji said trying to study.

"There's nothing on," Tatch responded.

"Then go find something to do," Kenji responded.

"There's nothing to do," Tatch complained.

Kenji sighed as he knew he wasn't going to get any work done with Tatch complaining.

"Hold on," Kenji said getting up and walk to his closet.

Kenji opened the closet door revealing a walk in closet with boxes and clothes.

Kenji dug through his closet and took out a box mark 'Toys'.

"Here Tatch," Kenji said putting the box down.

"What is it?" Tatch asked.

"A box of some of my old toys I was able to keep over the years," Kenji said, "Some been passed down from my dad's side of the family for generations."

"Okay," Tatch said.

Tatch open the box and dug through it.

…Somewhere out of Town…

A mamodo with tan skin wearing a long sleeve black top with blue sleeves at the end of each sleeve is a black end as long as a wristband with white rims, black skirt, white stockings, black boots, blue hair and blue eyes, with a human with orange hair with red eyes, wearing a white tee with an open zipperless vest, with a white hood with orange wristbands on each hand with white rims toward the hand, black shorts, white boots with orange socks showing holding a blue spellbook and a umbrella big enough for the two of them.

"According to rumors there are two mamodos here," the mamodo said, "I wander who we should fight?"

"Clair behave," the partner told the mamodo, "We don't want to repeat what happened in the last town."

"It was nothing Natsumi," Clair responded.

"You threatened a human that gun of yours," Natsumi responded.

"Not my fault," Clair said walking off.

"Sure," Natsumi responded.

The rain finally stopped.

"Finally," Natsumi said putting up the umbrella, "At least the rain stopped."

…Kenji's place…

"Ooh," Tatch said playing with a yo-yo that lighted up every time it went down and up.

"Tatch, it stopped raining," Kenji said, "Why don't you go outside and play?"

"In a minute," Tatch said and started swinging the yo yo around.

"Tatch don't do that," Kenji responded, "You'll…"

The Yo-yo came off Tatch's finger and broke a hit a picture.

"Break something," Kenji responded.

"Sorry," Tatch responded.

…Miya's Place…

Miya zipped up a green jacket.

"You going somewhere?" Zia asked.

"Yeah, I thought since it stopped raining I go pick a few things up," Miya said.

"Can I come along?" Zia asked.

"Sure," Miya said.

"Yay!" Zia shouted.

…In town later…

Clair and Natsumi arrived at town and was looking around.

Clair saw Zia and recognize her playing around.

"I don't know Clair, I don't see anyone," Natsumi said turning to see Clair gone, "Not again!"

…

Zia was playing around the outside of a store.

Zia sense a mamodo sneak up on her.

"It been a long time Zia Bell," someone said.

Zia turned to Clair standing their.

"Clair, what are you doing here?" Zia asked.

"I'm here for the same reason as you, to fight for king," Clair said.

"No, I mean…" Zia said.

"I know what you mean Zia," Clair said, "So you're the mamodo rumor to be here."

…

Miya paid for her stuff and came to the glass door to see Zia facing Clair.

"Zia who's your friend?" Miya asked coming out.

"This is Clair, and she's a mamodo," Zia said, "We're technically friends."

"Are you still mad at me for what happened in the mamodo world?" Clair asked.

"You threatened Tatch," Zia said.

"Because he got in my way from trying to deal with some bullies," Clair said.

"Cool it you two," Miya said.

"Fine, how about we battle," Clair said, "Not to burn our spellbooks unless necessary, just settle some disagreements."

"Fine, at the forest outside of town in an hour," Zia said.

"See you there," Clair said leaving.

"Zia, who was that mamodo?" Miya asked.

"Her name is Clair, she's two years older than me and Tatch, and she's the most Psychotic mamodo I met," Zia responded.

…

Clair met up with Natsumi.

"There you are! I was starting to get scared that you have gone threatened someone again!" Natsumi said.

"We have a mamodo battle," Clair said.

…

Tatch was playing with a toy gun that doesn't fire ANYTHING, as Kenji tried to fix the vase.

"Bang-bang!" Tatch shouted.

"_At least it's something Tatch can't break anything with,"_ Kenji thought gluing the final piece together.

Luckily the yo-yo didn't break the vase into small pieces.

"BANG!" Tatch shouted somewhere else.

Suddenly a sound of something hitting a wall along with something hitting the ground was heard.

"Uh, Kenji," Tatch said.

"_This is going to be a long day,"_ Kenji thought.

…

Zia and Miya were at the park ready to go.

Clair and Natsumi came up with their blue spellbook.

"So that's Zia huh?" Natsumi asked, "Why are we fighting them?"

"To settle an old argument," Clair said.

"Here we go," Zia said.

'Kaichiro' Natsumi shouted opening the blue spellbook.

Natsumi fired a white concentrated solar beam at Zia.

"Miya the second spell!" Zia shouted.

'Zaioshi' Miya shouted.

Zia summoned Zaioshi from her hands around them.

Kaichiro hit Zaioshi and broke through the shield.

Zia and Miya dodge the attack.

'Saiker' Miya shouted.

Zia swipe one hand down firing Saiker.

"Same old Zia," Clair said, "Natsumi!"

'Kaispheroshield' Natsumi shouted.

Clair summoned a blue shield that has one half above ground and one bellow the ground like a sphere.

Saiker hit Kaispheroshield but did nothing.

"Now for some fun," Clair said.

"Here we go again," Natsumi said flipping the pages, 'Burokai'!

Clair transformed into a bunny and hid into the tall grass.

"A third spell," Zia responded.

"You pick a bad place to have this battle," Clair said.

Miya heard rustling.

"Zia!" Miya shouted.

"Right," Zia said aiming.

'Saiker' Miya shouted.

Zia swipe one hand across firing Saiker.

Saiker hit the area of the tall grass but there was no noise.

"You need to try harder to get me," Clair said.

"_Okay, I need a new plan,"_ Miya thought, _"I sure I had Kenji's answer-talk right about now."_

…Kenji's place…

Tatch was playing a electronic game Kenji use to own.

Kenji reset the game so that Tatch can have his own top scores.

Meanwhile Kenji was fixing the back of a picture frame that Tatch broke when he threw the toy gun by accident.

"_Hopefully this time Tatch can't break something,"_ Kenji thought.

"Yeah!" Tatch shouted hitting Kenji's dresser causing Kenji's small figure of a bird to fall and hit the ground breaking.

"Are you serious?" Kenji responded.

…the battle…

"Okay, we need to find this girl before they attack us," Miya said, "Zia tried to sense her out."

"I'm trying but she keeps on moving," Zia said.

"Having a hard time locating me, huh?" Clair said.

"We'll locate you," Miya responded.

There were rustling around them as Zia look around.

"_If only we can cut through the bushes…wait…"_ Zia thought, "Miya fire multiple Saikers."

"Are you sure?" Miya asked.

"Yeah," Zia responded.

"Alright," Miya responded, 'Saiker'.

Zia swipe her hand across firing Saiker.

Saiker hit the bushes destroying it.

"Few more," Zia responded.

'Saiker' Miya shouted, 'Saiker'.

Zia swipe her hands firing two more Saikers.

'Saiker' Miya shouted, 'Saiker'.

Zia fired more Saikers until every bushes around them was destroyed.

Clair jumped out and transform back to human form.

"Nice job, but because of it, you waist strength from within," Clair responded, "Natsumi!"

'Kaichiro' Natsumi shouted.

Clair fired a Kaichiro at Zia and Miya.

Zia and Miya dodge Kaichiro barely.

"Give up?" Clair asked.

"No way," Zia responded getting up.

Zia charged at Clair full speed.

Clair blocked Zia's attacks one by one.

Miya stored up strength from within in the spell book.

"Zia now!" Miya shouted, 'Saiker'.

Zia swipe one hand across firing a powerful Saiker that hit Clair sending her backwards.

"Ouch," Clair responded getting up as electricity travel through her body.

"That's enough," Natsumi responded.

"What?" Clair responded.

"Thanks for the battle, but we'll call this a draw," Natsumi responded.

"Fine by me," Miya responded.

"But!" Clair responded.

"That's enough Clair, we don't need to keep fighting," Natsumi responded.

"Fine," Clair responded, "Zia the next time we fight, I hope you have stronger spells than what you have now."

"Don't worry about it," Zia responded.

"I'll leave your brother Tatch alone for now, but we'll fight him one day as well," Clair responded, "After all, I wander how strong he is compared to you."

…Kenji's House…

Kenji was cleaning up the mess that Tatch manage to made.

Tatch found a teddy bear to play with.

"_There is no way he can break something with that,"_ Kenji thought.

Suddenly Tatch was on the chair using the bear to grab something on the desk.

"Tatch, what are you doing?" Kenji asked

"I want to get that glass baseball," Tatch responded.

"Wait, let me get that!" Kenji responded.

"Oops," Tatch responded as he push the baseball that was in a cube like case to fall and hit the corner of the desk and then hit the ground breaking the case.

"Why me?" Kenji responded.

…

Miya and Zia were at Miya's house resting.

"Zia, is there other mamodos in this battle that has a thing against you?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't just me," Zia responded, "Tatch had a few as well."

"Great," Miya responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't created Claire or Natsumi. It was created by 'Bunnys-n-Penguins'


	8. Bonez with Blades

**Bonez with Blades**

**Cover:** Claire holding a gun in her hand while Natsumi was in the background.

Kenji got ready for school as usual.

"Kenji!" Tatch shouted.

"What Tatch?" Kenji asked.

"Can I come with you too school?" Tatch asked.

"No," Kenji responded.

"Why not?" Tatch asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to bring kids that doesn't belong to Middle School," Kenji responded.

"I can't go to Jr. High?" Tatch asked.

"Not unless you're good and smart enough to be put in Jr. High," Kenji responded.

"Oh, okay," Tatch responded.

"Don't worry, you still have your sister Zia," Kenji responded.

"Yeah, but there isn't anything for us to do," Tatch responded, "Especially since you wouldn't let me play with your toys."

"I didn't say you can't play with my old toys, I said you can play with them as long as you don't do something with them that will break something," Kenji responded thinking.

"Fine," Tatch responded.

Kenji left for school as Tatch waited for Zia.

…

Kenji was half way to school when he noticed a strange boy wearing a helmet with blond spiky hair, light red armor under light greenish t-shirt and beige shorts, and two swords strapped to his back at about 5'6" in height. standing next to a store.

"_That's odd,"_ Kenji thought.

…

The kid seem to noticed Kenji as he headed to school.

A man with wild brown hair that goes down to his neck, wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, under a dark red hooded sweat shirt, a dark colored jeans, 5'8" tall.

"You have everything?" the kid with the swords asked.

"Yeah," the boy responded.

"Good, let's check this town out," The boy with the swords said.

…

Tatch and Zia were playing with some of Kenji's toys.

"I have to admit, this is better than those Vulcan toys dad use to make for us," Zia responded.

"I know," Tatch responded, "I just wish I can go to Kenji's school."

"Yeah, same here," Zia responded, "It gets boring here."

"I still wish Zaine is around," Kenji responded.

…America…

Zaine at the school grounds watching kids play.

"Hey Zaine, join us in playing tag," one kid asked.

"Fine," Zaine responded.

"Alright, Zaine's it!" the kids shouted and scattered.

"What?" Zaine responded.

"Can't catch us," the kids shouted.

"We'll see about that," Zaine responded running after them.

Before one of the kids could run, Zaine tag one of them in a way that force them into the ground.

"Zaine that hurt," the kid responded.

"Sorry," Zaine responded.

"Man Zaine, you play hard," another kid complained.

"Kids come on in for class," a teacher shouted.

The kids groaned as they headed in.

"_I should hold back my power some more before I get in trouble,"_ Zaine thought.

…Mochinoki City…

The day ended and Tatch and Zia were going to Kenji's and Miya's school.

Miya had chorus practice so Zia went to watch and listen.

Tatch on other hand wanted to wait for Kenji.

…

The boy with swords strap to his back arrived at the school and saw Tatch.

"Well, if it isn't Tatch Bell," he said.

Tatch turned to see the boy standing there.

"Bonez?" Tatch responded.

Bonez's hair went from blonde to blue.

"Yep, definitely you," Tatch responded, "I haven't seen you since the mamodo world, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just traveling around, fighting any mamodo that challenges me," Bonez responded, "I didn't expect to find you here though."

"I guess you want to fight me," Tatch responded.

"Not entirely, I'm actually trying to find another mamodo," Bonez responded, "He been getting on me for some time."

"Who is he?" Tatch asked.

"Takeru," Bonez answered.

"Takeru…Tsaorun's son?" Tatch responded, "Why would he want to challenge you?"

"A skilled user of the staff techniques against a sword user, what do you think," Bonez responded, "Just be aware when you see him."

"Fine," Tatch responded.

"I got to go," Bonez said and left.

"Sorry about the wait," Kenji responded coming out.

"It's okay," Tatch responded.

"Come on, let's go home," Kenji responded.

…

Tatch and Kenji were heading home.

A mamodo with grey spike up hair, wearing a dark red jacket, black pants, with a red staff latch to his back, and a man with black curly hair, brown eyes, wearing a green sweatshirt, brown jeans, holding a Ash Grey Spellbook found them.

"That's him, the kid that was talking to Bonez," the mamodo responded.

"Let's just end this quickly," the partner said opening the Ash Grey Spellbook, 'Erudo'

The mamodo took out his staff that grew 12 feet long and he swipe it down on Tatch and Kenji.

…

Kenji's answer-talk activated as he pulled Tatch out of the way.

The staff hit the ground causing it to crack.

"What was that?" Kenji responded.

They turned too see the mamodo and his partner.

"A mamodo with a red staff," Tatch responded, "Takeru."

"That's right," the mamodo Takeru responded.

"Why are you attacking us in the open?" Kenji asked.

"I'm trying to bring Bonez out," Takeru responded, "Attacking the prince of the mamodo world seems like a good way to do that, and I get to burn a book while at it."

"We'll see about that," Kenji responded pulling out the red-orange Spellbook, 'Zaisu'.

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth at Takeru.

"Hiroto," Takeru told his partner.

'Erudo' Hiroto shouted.

Takeru's poll powered up as he use it to swipe down on Zaisu and blocked it.

"_He use his staff to block Zaisu,"_ Kenji thought.

"Kenji," Tatch responded.

"Bring it up a level," Takeru responded.

'Go Erudo' Hiroto shouted.

Takeru's staff powered up at a higher level as he use it to swipe down.

'Raioshi' Kenji shouted.

Tatch's mouth opened as Raioshi surrounded them.

Takeru's staff hit Raioshi and shattered it.

Kenji and Tatch barely dodge Takeru's staff.

"_He shattered Raioshi, and blocked Zaisu,"_ Kenji thought.

'Erudo' Hiroto shouted.

Takashi jumped and went for a strike down on Tatch.

'Sorushield' someone shouted.

Bonez jumped moved in front of Tatch with his swords out.

Bonez crossed his swords in front of Takeru's staff and created a giant medieval shield.

Takeru's staff hit Sorushield but didn't break through.

"Bonez!" Tatch shouted.

The boy that came with Bonez came up holding a ruby Spellbook.

"_A Spellbook,"_ Kenji thought, _"Are they really on our side?"_

"Bonez, I finally found you," Takeru responded.

"I thought you were out for me," Bonez responded.

"I was, but that doesn't mean I can't burn mamodo's spellbooks while I'm at it," Takeru responded.

"Bonez…" Tatch responded.

"Tatch, you and your partner stay back," Bonez responded as his hair turned red and said to his partner, "Ian, our first spell."

"Right," Ian responded, 'Sorudo'!

Bonez's sword glowed as he went after Takeru.

'Erudo' Hiroto shouted.

Takeru started attacking Bonez with a series of moves with his staff.

Bonez dodge each attack and went for a strike.

Takeru use his staff to block it.

Sparks came from the contact between Takeru's staff and Bonez's sword.

"Kenji we should do something," Tatch responded.

"Hold on Tatch, if we attack now, that mamodo helping us would get in the way," Kenji responded.

Bonez jumped back after failing to break through.

'Go Erudo' Hiroto shouted.

"Ian, use the 2nd Spell," Bonez ordered.

'Sorushield' Ian shouted.

Takeru's staff powered up to Go Erudo level as he strike down.

Bonez crossed both his swords and created Sorushield.

Sorushield blocked Go Erudo successfully.

"Now!" Bonez shouted.

'Go Sorudo' Ian shouted.

Bonez's swords powered up past the level of Sorudo.

Bonez started sending a series of attacks on Takeru.

Takeru barely blocked each attack with his staff.

"_Wait for it,"_ Kenji thought.

Bonez manage to push back Takeru a few feet.

"Now!" Kenji ordered Tatch pointing, 'Zaisu'!

Zaisu fired from Tatch's mouth and hit Takeru at full force.

Takeru barely stand after the attack.

"Lucky shot," Takeru responded, "Hiroto let's disappear for now.

Hiroto took out a smoke bomb like ball and threw it into the ground.

Smoke covered the area, and when it cleared Hiroto and Takeru had vanished.

"What the…" Tatch responded.

"A ninja trick," Kenji responded, "Apparently they still exist."

"They'll be back," Bonez responded.

"Come on Bonez, we better leave too," Ian responded.

"What? You're going?" Tatch asked.

"Yeah, Ian doesn't like being stuck in one place too long," Bonez responded.

"I rather be called Ruby," Ian responded.

"Okay," Kenji responded.

"Tatch, you better be stronger the next time I see you," Bonez said, "The spells you have right now won't help."

"Okay," Tatch responded.

Bonez and Ian left as Kenji and Tatch watch.

"Who was that mamodo?" Kenji asked.

"He's a son of my dad's legislator," Tatch responded, "And he's strong, I mean really strong."

"Well at least he's not an enemy of ours for now," Kenji responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I added this recently but I'll make this clear. Clair and Natsumi isn't my creation. They were created by 'Bunnys-n-Penguins'. Bonez and Ian also aren't mine. They were created by 'Iostorm'. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
